My highschool fantasy
by lildevilfrumblow
Summary: So Sakura is this typical girl that is a sophmore in highschool. Sasuke is the new guy who suddenly becomes popular for unkown reasons.Its either love at first site or hatred at first site. Not your typical highschool story.R&R!suck at summariessasuxsaku


Sakura, a typical teenage girl was stirring in her sleep- even though she's supposed to be getting ready for her second year of high school- dreaming of many things a normal person would not want to dream about. Her alarm clock was sadly sitting next to her beeping, and it had been ringing for about a half an hour. She totally ignored it. (more like didn't hear it) Actually, last year she went late to class everyday and its still a surprise that she has straight A's. Out of nowhere, she just jumps up shouting:

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK! YOU"VE BEEN BUGGING ME FOR A HALF AN HOUR AND YOU NEVER SHUT UP!"

Beep beep beep

"DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME? SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Beep beep-

The third "beep" was cut off as Sakura picked it up, and threw it across the room, through the window, and out to the sidewalk as she madly got out of bed to get ready for the day.

"Sheesh, it's still summer and I have to wake up this early?"

The phone rang and Sakura sluggishly went to pick it up, because she was still tired from sleeping at 3:30 am for the past 2 months.

"Hello?" Sakura answered in a tired voice.

"SAKURA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE TO SCHOOL RIGHT THIS SECOND!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Sakura... I'm gonna kill you… because you forgot…" Her friend said holding back her anger.

"Forgot What?" Being slightly alarmed, Sakura waiting patiently for her friend to answer.

"…."

"OH MYGOD! TODAYS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! AHHH IM GONNA BE LATE!!!"

She quickly hung up the phone and ran the the bathroom to brush her teeth and do all the morning routines. Then she ran back to her room, combed her hair, dressed into her old uniform, and glanced at herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her look, she quickly put on her shoes and ran to school without breakfast.

At school she met up with her friend Hinata and apologized nearly a million times hoping her friend would forgive her for being an hour late. They were supposed to meet at 7am to compare schedules and help each other get ready.

"I told you a billion times! I'm SORRY!"

-sigh- "Okay Sakura, this time I won't kill you, but next time…"

"Okay Hinata! THANK YOU!!" Sakura gave Hinata a BIG hug and nearly choked her to death.

Hinata walked with Sakura to get her schedule from the office eagerly to see what classes they have together. (A/N. At this school I made up, you get your schedule on the first day of school xD) When they arrived at the school office, the secretary, Shizune, looked up and smiled nicely.

"Sakura Haruno, I came to get my schedule" Sakura said in a polite voice.

"Oh yes dear, your schedules right here" She handed Sakura a piece of thick paper as they both walked on.

Sakura took them and walked out with Hinata, with her grabbing the schedule right out of Sakura's hands. She glanced enthusiastically hoping they had the same classes together. As she handed it back to Sakura, she had a frown on her face but it quickly faded when she looked up again.

"Aw, we only have one class together, with some guy named Gai-sensei who teaches… uhm… history…"

Sakura looked at her friend with a reassuring smile, "Oh its okay, we can still meet up between classes and at break."

"Yeah, but who's going talk to me during" She suddenly stopped in her tracks and fell silent.

Sakura looked at her friend confused and saw what she was staring at- some obnoxious guy named Naruto was walking down the hall. Even though Naruto was obnoxious, he was still pretty handsom so he had a few girls that liked him. And to go along with that, he had his special "smile" that would just make you melt. He was one of the athletic kinds, with the fast mile times, sports fan, sports player, and all that other jazz.

Even though Hinata always denied she liked Naruto, Sakura knew Hinata truly liked Naruto. Sakura didn't really like anyone, because none of the guys that went to her school interested her.

"Hinata!" Sakura has been waving her hand in front of her face for a while now, and Hinata snapped back into reality.

"Huh? Oh sorry… I got distracted" Hinata replied

Sakura had a goofy smile on her face, laughing and saying "Sure Hinata, I know what you were staring at"

Suddenly Hinata turned tomato-red and stuttered "I-I d-don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about"

"Sure…." Sakura said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Hinata quickly changed the subject saying "Oh! We better get to class before the late bell rings!"

Sakura knew Hinata very well, and Sakura also knew her changing-subject-tricks that she would always use to get off an embarrassing topic.

As Sakura and Hinata were fast-walking to their first class with Gai-sensei, someone bumped into Sakura's shoulder and walked right by her. Sakura fumed with anger.

"THAT JERK SHOULD WATCH WHERE HE'S GOING!"

Hinata just sweat dropped at Sakura's behavior. For the whole time they walked to class, Sakura was yelling on and on about how much it was "hate at first site" and things like that.

So yea.. that was my first fanfic ever! Please R&R and be gentle


End file.
